We Meet Again
by IlvNGTNSBFWFIYMHDisNickGirl
Summary: This is a continuation of Cyd and Shelby's Haunted Escape. The Matthews and company fly to Portland, Oregon for a family vacation. Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle decide to go to the mall. There, Riley and Maya run into Shelby and Cyd. Will their secret power be revealed? Read to find out! Contains spoilers to Cyd And Shelby's Haunted Escape! Disney Channel owns both shows!
1. The Mall

**Okay, so I love the new TV show Best Friends Whenever. Details of the show are on my profile! This new story is a continuation of the latest episode, Cyd and Shelby's Haunted Escape. Warning! Contains spoilers! So if you haven't seen Best Friends Whenever episode 8, I recommend watching before reading! Girl Meets World characters also in this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Best Friends Whenever and Girl Meets World, along with their characters belong to Disney Channel.**

 _Previously on Best Friends Whenever~_

"This is where we should be. The New York City Spooktacular!"

"We have the power to time travel, not the power to teleport."

"I've invented the power to teleport!"

"It's a Halloween miracle!"

"We made it!"

"This haunted house is amazing!"

"Thanks for not fear punching me… you are not Cyd."

"What's fear punching?"

"If you fail to find the keys, you will become the latest spirits in my collection!"

"Shelby wait!"

"Maybe that's how we can communicate with them."

"You can't leave, we're time travelers not ghosts!"

"We're going to destroy that laser, right?"

 _Present~ In Portland, Oregon._

"Last night was amazing. It was the best Halloween ever." Shelby commented as she and Cyd put their Halloween costumes away. Soon after they returned home, they just changed from their costumes to their pyjamas, and literally fell into their beds, asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

"Yeah, using Barry's teleportation laser to teleport to New York to go to the Halloween Spooktacular was the best idea we ever had." Cyd agreed.

"Do you feel bad for leaving Riley and Lucas in the dark about where we literally disappeared too? And then using their bodies to teleport and time travel back here? Back to… well, us?" Shelby asked.

"Maybe a little. But what else were we supposed to do, Shelbs? If we didn't, then we would've been stuck as ghosts forever. Besides, its not like they'll remember it. And if they do, they probably won't know it was us." Cyd assured.

"That's true. Hey, wanna go to the mall?" Shelby asked.

"You know I do!" Cyd replied enthusiastically. With that, they walked out of the house and headed to the mall.

 _Meanwhile in New York-_

"We're going on a family vacation!" Corey and Topanga announced.

"Awesome!" Riley replied.

"Yay!" Auggie exclaimed.

"Can Maya, Lucas, and Farkle come too? Please?" Riley pleaded for her friends to come along.

"Sure." Topanga replied.

"Great! Uh, where exactly are we going?" Riley wondered.

"Portland, Oregon." Corey informed her.

"Cool!" Riley responded. Then she called up the listed people, who, after getting permission from their parents and packing, rang the doorbell. Riley greeted them, and they left for the airport.

 _ **Best Friends Whenever theme song~ Whenever**_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _I know it sounds crazy_

 _But time doesn't phase me_

 _Ever since it lost it's hold on me_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Hung out till midnight_

 _Missed the curfew, that's alright_

 _And back to bed and right on time you'll see-e-e_

 _Whenever you need me_

 _I'm right there with you_

 _Whenever there's something_

 _You wanna redo_

 _The clock is ticking but not for me_

 _I'm living in a different reality_

 _Whenever, whatever, wherever_

 _I'm right there with you_

 _I'm right there with you_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _ **Girl Meets World theme song~ Take On The World**_

 _I've been waiting_

 _For a day like this to come_

 _Struck like lightning_

 _My heart is beating like a drum_

 _On the edge of something wonderful_

 _Face to face with changes_

 _What's it all about_

 _Life is crazy_

 _But I know, I can work it out_

 _Cause I got you two living with me_

 _I feel alright I'm gonna_

 _Take on the world_

 _Light up the stars_

 _I've got some pages to turn_

 _I'm singing_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _I got a ticket to the top of the sky_

 _I'm coming up_

 _I'm on the ride of my life_

 _I'm singing_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Take on the world_

 _Take on the world_

 _Take on the world_

 _Take on the world_

 _Take on the world_

 _Take on the world!_

 _In Portland, Oregon~_

After 2 hours of flying, the plane the Matthews and company were on finally landed at the international airport in Portland. The flight wasn't bad, other than the fact that Auggie got airsick, and spent 30 minutes in the washroom. But he was feeling fine now. Now they were trying to decide what to do after they settled into their hotel, which was not too far from the airport.

"So, what do you guys want to do first?" Maya asked her friends.

"The mall?" Riley suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Maya agreed.

"Fine." Lucas replied.

"Okay." Farkle responded.

"Can we go to the mall?" Riley asked Topanga.

"Sure." Topanga replied. Soon they were all at the mall. Lucas and Farkle just wanted to hang out in the mall's food court, while Riley and Maya actually went shopping.

 _With Shelby and Cyd~_

"So where do you think we should shop next?" Cyd asked Shelby after they left Eclipse.

"Hmm, how about Aredene's?" Shelby suggested.

"Okay sure." Cyd agreed. The girls were currently on the first floor, and Aredene's was on the second floor, so they took the escalator up to the second floor, and found Aredene's right at the top. As soon as they entered Aredene's, Cyd spotted a leopard print purse that she really wanted.

"Shelbs, there's that purse I really want." Cyd informed. Shelby playfully shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Go and get it. I'll be over there." She replied.

"Thanks! You're the best!" Cyd exclaimed, as she ran to buy the purse. Shelby rolled her eyes again, then she walked over to the shoes. She was looking at a pair of shoes when two other girls walked in. One looked really familiar. Shelby knew she saw this girl from somewhere, but she couldn't place where.

 _With Maya and Riley~_

Riley and Maya decided to go to Aredene's. They wanted to check out all of the merchandise they had there. When they went to look at the shoes, Riley saw a girl who looked familiar to her. She could've swore that she'd seen this girl before. The girl noticed them as well.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked.

"No." Maya simply replied.

"I-I don't know." Riley responded.

"Oh, were you at the Spooktacular in New York?" The blonde asked.

"Yes. Were you?" Riley wondered.

"Yes. Did we meet there?" The girl answered.

"Maybe. I'm Riley." Riley introduced herself.

"Wait, Riley? The haunted house at the New York City Spooktacular! I almost didn't recognize you without the costume. It's me, Shelby!" The girl reminded. Riley pondered this for a second, before a look of realization came over her face. Maya still looked extremely confused.

"Shelby? Oh my gosh, what happened to you and Cyd? We were all locked up in the escape room at the haunted house at the Spooktacular in New York. How did you guys get out without a key?" Riley asked.

"It's a long story." Shelby replied, while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Um Riles, who is this?" Maya asked.

"Hi, I'm Shelby Marcus." Shelby introduced herself to Maya as she held out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Maya Hart." Maya shook Shelby's hand.

"Hey, where's Cyd?" Riley asked.

"Who's Cyd?" Maya wondered.

"I am. Shelby, check out this purse I just bought!" Cyd replied as she walked over to the group.

"It's so cute!" Shelby exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm Maya." Maya introduced herself to Cyd.

"I'm Cyd."

"We met Riley and Lucas at the haunted house at the New York City Spooktacular, remember?" Shelby reminded Cyd.

"Oh yeah. Where's Lucas?" Cyd wondered.

"In the food court with Farkle." Maya replied. Shelby and Cyd snickered, but Riley and Maya knew what they were laughing at.

"Anyway, wanna hang out?" Riley asked.

"Sure. We can go to the food court with Farkle and Lucas." Riley suggested.

"Okay." Shelby agreed.

"And don't worry, if anything goes wrong, we can just jump back in time and fix it." Cyd explained, before she realized what she just said, and covered her mouth.

"What?" Riley asked.

"What?" Maya wondered.

"I mean uh, regular teen girls!" Cyd corrected, hoping they bought it. Luckily, they did. Soon, they were at the food court, and Lucas recognized Shelby and Cyd, but Farkle had no clue who they were.

"Who's this?" He asked, gesturing towards Shelby and Cyd.

"This is Shelby and Cyd. Me and Lucas met them at the Spooktacular." Riley introduced them to him.

"Hey." Shelby and Cyd said at the same time.

"Hey, I'm Farkle." Farkle introduced himself to them, as he shook their hands.

"What happened to you guys? How did you get out of the haunted house before is at the Spooktacular?" Lucas wondered. Shelby and Cyd looked at each other.

"It's a really long story." Cyd replied.

"Yeah. Trust me, you'd never believe us if we told you." Shelby added.

"Come on. It can't be that weird." Riley assured.

"Please tell us." Maya encouraged.

"Okay, fine. But we have to find a more private place to talk." Cyd commented.

"Let's go to mine and Cyd's house." Shelby suggested. Soon they left the mall, and took the bus back to Shelby and Cyd's place, after Riley and company asked permission from Corey and Topanga. Cyd and Shelby had quite the story to tell. But how will the others react to the fact that they can travel through time? They could only hope that all goes well, and they believe their story and don't tell anyone else.

 **I hoped you liked the first chapter! If you haven't watched Girl Meets World or Best Friends Whenever, you should! They are great shows! Please leave a review but please no flamers! Have a good day and night.**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	2. The Story Of Time Travel

**I'm back! Here's Chapter 2 of We Meet Again! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or BFW!**

Shelby, Cyd, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle were all on a bus, on the way to Shelby and Cyd's house. Shelby and Cyd were really nervous, but trying not to show it to the others. They didn't want to lie to their new friends, but they weren't sure how telling them the truth would go. If they told the others that they could time-travel, how would Riley and her friends react? Their only hope was that they wouldn't overreact and/or tell anyone, especially the latter, because the girls did NOT want the future lab to become a reality. Soon, the bus pulled up in front of Shelby and Cyd's house.

"Come on, it's our stop." Shelby informed as they all stood up and stepped off the bus. They walked up the walkway, and Cyd opened the door.

"Mom, we're home!" Shelby called out as soon as they were all in the house and the door was shut behind them. They walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Shelby greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Marcus." Cyd added.

"Hi girls. Cyd you know you can call me Astrid." Shelby's mom reminded. Then she noticed Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle.

"Who is this?" She wondered.

"Oh right. Mom, this is Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle. Me and Cyd met Riley and Lucas on Halloween, and again, along with Maya and Farkle, at the mall today." Shelby informed.

"Hi, I'm Astrid Marcus, Shelby's mom." Astrid greeted them.

"Hi," they greeted back.

"Is Dad still at work?" Shelby asked.

"Yes he is." Astrid informed.

"Oh okay." Shelby responded.

"My dad is Norm Marcus." Shelby told her new friends. Then the group of teenagers headed upstairs to Shelby and Cyd's bedroom, which has a nice bay window in it. When they reached the second floor of the house, two red-headed identical twin 12 year-old boys walked out of what Riley and her New York friends assumed was their bedroom, holding a cart with a cake on it.

"Those are my brothers Brett and Chet," Shelby explained. Riley and her friends nodded.

"Who's this?" Chet asked.

"New friends Shelby?" Brett added.

"Yes, this is Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle." Shelby introduced them to the New Yorkers.

"Hi, I'm Brett,"

"And I'm Chet," The twins introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Riley, and this is Lucas, Maya, and Farkle." Riley introduced herself and her New York friends. Brett and Chet nodded.

"Bye now." Brett said as he and Chet grabbed the cart and walked it towards the stairs. The others just stood there.

"Why are we just standing here?" Maya wondered. Shelby and Cyd smirked.

"Wait for it." Shelby predicted. The boys were now dragging the cake down the stairs. Cyd smirked, as she knew what was about to happen. Riley and her friends were confused though, but then they got what they were all waiting for.

"Don't let go of the cart, Brett!" Chet reminded.

"GIVE ME A HIGH FIVE, CHET!" Brett called. The next thing you know, the cart with the cake on it was rolling down the stairs, and when it got to the bottom, it tipped over and the cake was smashed all over the floor. Everyone laughed.

"Every time!" Cyd informed. After everyone calmed down, they continued on up to Shelby and Cyd's room. When they entered the room, the first thing the crowd from New York noticed was the bed-like bay window that was in the room, with a little dog sitting in the middle of it.

"Hey cool you have a bay window. And a dog! What's his name?" Riley wanted to know.

"Yeah." Shelby responded.

"His name is Diesel, he's my dog." Cyd informed.

"Cool. Riley has one in her room in New York. Oh, the window, not the dog. We like to sit there and talk. We talk out our problems, come up with plans to help people, and we also like to help solve mysteries, while sitting in the bay window. And we find it really helps." Maya explained. Shelby and Cyd looked at her like she was crazy, but then they shrugged because hey, that couldn't sound any more crazy than than what Shelby and Cyd were about to tell them.

"So, now that we're here, I believe you were going to tell us how and why you girls disappeared on us at the haunted house back at the New York City Spooktacular. Although I still don't understand why you couldn't tell us back at the mall." Riley pointed out.

"Well, we could've, but we feel more comfortable and safe explaining it here, because it's more private." Cyd informed.

"Okay, so why'd you disappear?" Lucas wondered. Shelby and Cyd looked at each other, a little nervous, and they each took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"It's a long story," Shelby replied.

"We got time." Riley informed.

"Okay, well, first of all, for mine and Shelby's safety, you CANNOT mention a word about this to anyone else." Cyd warned.

"Why?" Farkle asked.

"We'll tell you why. How about we start from the beginning? Okay, so back in June, Cyd's parents went to Peru for work," Shelby started.

"They're archeologists. I could've went too, but that would've meant living in Peru for 3 years, and I didn't want to be away from my best friend that long, so my parents and Shelby's parents agreed to let me live here with Shelby for the rest of high school." Cyd explained.

"Anyway, June 26th, 2015, that was the first day after Cyd and Diesel came to live here. We thought it would just be a normal day just like any other, but we were wrong, very wrong. Here's what happened. We had just finished getting ready for school, and were leaving, but first we had to stop by our friend Barry's lab next door, because he was helping me with my plan to ask my crush at the time, not anymore, Cameron to the dance. The plan was at 8:45 in the morning, the school's PA system was supposed play his favorite music, then the vents were supposed to release his favorite smell, and finally the school's confetti cannons were supposed to go off as the digital projector displayed the question "Will you go to the dance with me?" on the wall. All I had to do was stand in front of Cameron's locker when it happened." Shelby started to explain.

"That's it? That's all you had to do?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah, Barry said that scientists like to limit the number of unstable variables, which is what they call people." Cyd remembered.

"Okay then?" Maya replied, still a little confused.

"So what happened?" Lucas wondered.

"So, after Barry finished explaining how the plan would go, our other friend Naldo, who lives across the street, was trying to use the laser that Barry invented that was only supposed to help cure baldness, somehow, on his chest because he wanted chest hair so he could shave it, which makes absolutely no sense to me, but then again, sometimes neither does Naldo." Cyd smiled to herself, but Shelby noticed, and smiled because she knew why Cyd was smiling, but didn't say anything, and just let Cyd talk.

"Barry said the laser wasn't supposed to make his chest emit smoke, Naldo said it looked cool, and then he smelled "barbecue," which was actually him, and took off, and Barry went to find him. I was hungry, so I went to see if Barry had anything to eat in his lab. Shelby went on about hoping the plan would work, while I found what looked like a regular food cooler, but when I opened it, some sort of weird looking chemical we never heard of before, rose up out of the cooler on a platform. I backed away from it, and not watching where I was going, I accidentally activated the laser. Me and Shelbs were a little scared of what it might do, so we hugged, and after a few seconds the laser zapped the weird chemical, then reflected off a couple other things, right before blasting us." Cyd explained some more. Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle gasped.

"How'd it feel? Did it hurt?!" Riley asked, worried.

"No, it didn't hurt, it just felt weird." Shelby assured. The teenagers from New York sighed with relief.

"And at least it didn't give us any extra unwanted hair." Cyd pointed out.

"Lol, yeah." Shelby agreed. They all laughed.

"So, did the laser do anything to you?" Riley wondered.

"Actually yes, yes it did." Cyd replied.

"What did it do?" Lucas asked.

"I-it, oh here's the part you absolutely CANNOT tell anyone else about. It gave us a power." Shelby nervously replied.

"What kind of power? Maya curiously asked. Shelby looked at Cyd. Both were very nervous. Well, here it goes.

"The laser gave me and Shelby the power to… to time travel." Cyd revealed their secret to the New York crew, their new friends.

"The power to time travel?!" Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud! My parents and brothers don't know about this. We have our reasons not to tell them. Safety reasons. The only ones who know are of course me and Cyd, you guys, Barry, and Naldo. And we'd like to keep it that way!" Shelby warned.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us." Riley assured, as Maya, Lucas, Farkle nodded in agreement, reassuring Shelby and Cyd that this would stay between them.

"Thanks guys! What a relief! You have no idea hard it is keeping this a secret. But if we don't, we could be taken away a experimented on at what we call the "Future Lab" because we're time travellers. Trust me, we know it'll happen eventually, which is why you have to be very well trusted by us for us to tell you about this. Not that we don't trust my parents or brothers, but my dad works for GDD, which we figured out it where the future lab is!" Shelby explained.

"GloboDigiDyne? The major company that manufactures all sorts of new technology? That GDD?" Farkle wanted to be sure.

"Yes, that GDD!" Cyd confirmed.

"That makes sense. Hey, just out of curiosity, how does your power work?" Maya wondered.

"Well, we don't exactly know. We only know how we got the power to time travel, and how to use it." Shelby explained.

"How do you use it?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we just think of a time while we're hugging or touching or something, and then we go to the time we're thinking about." Shelby replied.

"Cool! But this still doesn't explained you literally just disappeared on us at the Spooktacular." Riley reminded.

"Right, well that's part two of the story. Here's what happened." Cyd and Shelby went on to explain the rest of the story of how they left the haunted house at the New York Central Park Spooktacular.

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! No flamers please! Sorry I haven't updated at all in the past few weeks, but I have school and mid-terms and stuff, but now that I'm finished with them I can update! Next story to be updated is Time To Be A Ninja, then I'm going to publish a brand new story, then I`ll update Good Luck Ninja and Ninjessie. After that, I'll see where it goes from there. Anyway, have a good day or night!**

 **-iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl**


	3. The Story Of Time Travel Part 2

**I really have no excuse. This chapter has been ready for awhile I just didn't post it. So here it is!**

Shelby and Cyd were explaining their story to Riley, Lucas, Maya, and Farkle. They just finished explaining their power over time travel to them, so now they were explaining what happened to them at the Halloween New York Central Park Spooktacular.

"It started when I saw the website for the Spooktacular. I wanted to go, but New York City is 3,000 miles away from Portland. Barry adjusted the laser to make it give people the ability to teleport, just as it accidentally gave us the ability to time travel, only this time it was temporary." Shelby informed.

"So we used the laser to teleport ourselves to the Spooktacular that night, where we went into the haunted house and met Riley and Lucas." Cyd explained.

"However, the laser's new teleport setting had a… well I guess you could call it a side effect." Shelby told them.

"What kind of side effect?" Maya wondered.

"It turned us into ghosts!" Cyd blurted out.

"Ghosts? Impossible. Ghosts aren't real." Farkle stated matter of factly.

"So was time travel, but here we are. Besides how else would you explain the fact that we suddenly disappeared? We turned invisible, and could pass through walls and other solid objects." Cyd replied.

"Really?" Riley asked, astonished.

"Yeah really. But we couldn't hug, so we couldn't time travel. The only way we could return back to normal and go home, was to possess Riley and Lucas to get them to hug so we could go home." Shelby finished.

"Wait, you guys possessed us? Riley was slightly creeped out.

"Yes, but only for a minute!" Cyd assured. Riley and Lucas nodded.

"So that's why we both felt slightly weird after." Lucas realized.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shelby apologized.

"That's alright," Riley assured.

"So now that we've explained our stories and all, do you wanna go meet our friends we told you about, Barry and Naldo?" Cyd asked.

"Sure." The others agreed and they all went downstairs and over to Barry's lab.

 **I know it's short, but it's a chapter! As always, leave a review and no flamers please!**

 **-iluvNinjaTNSFIYMDisneyNickGirl**


End file.
